


You can't have me yet, but you can have me tease you

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [8]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Beg Me, Brutal Amount of Teasing, Couple, Dirty Talk, F/M, Follow Instructions, Gentle Fdom, Girlfriend, Jerk Off Encouragement, Long Script, Masturbation, Mentions of Being a FSub, No sex before marriage, Twist at the end, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your girlfriend comes to the bedroom, straight out of the shower, with just her towel wrapped around her body. She gives you a hope that tonight will be different and you will finally have sex with her.. but she's just teasing, and reminding you once again that she's not your wife yet and it can't happen. Not everything is lost however.. she seems very playful tonight. Who knows, you might get a little something out of tonight afterall..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 1





	You can't have me yet, but you can have me tease you

**Author's Note:**

> \- The character should rather have a calm, yet seductive and sexy approach during the whole time. It shouldn't really feel like a regular conversation where she just says the next lines quickly, one after another. I'm not sure if that last sentence makes any sense to anyone else but me, and if it doesn't, just ignore me lol.
> 
> Any changes and improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Mmm.. baby..

You're looking like a whole snack over here..

Lying on the bed like this.. in just your little boxers..

[A soft moan/purr]

Are you expecting some fun from your hot girlfriend tonight?

mmm yeah.. look at you..

Is that oil over there for me? [Giggle]

That's how we playing tonight, huh..

You wanna cover this.. [Soft moan] sssexy body of mine with all that oil, don't you..

Yeah..

First some foreplay..

Innocent kissing and touching..

And then..

[Transition from a soft moan/purr into a naughty giggle]

mmm yeah, that would be great..

That would be great, if only..

If only.. one thing wasn't on the way..

Right?

You know what that is, don't you?

[Soft moan] The lack of ring on my finger..

[Giggle]

Oh I'm sorry.. did I ruin your mood just now?

All of that talk got you so excited..

And then unfortunaly..

I had to remind you once again.. that..

We're not married yet..

And we can't have sex..

[Pause]

Aw, I know, I know..

I know I'm a tease..

Giving you hope like this..

Coming straight out of the shower..

With just my towel wrapped around my body..

Mmm it would be so easy to drop it..

[Giggle]

Look at you getting hard already..

Oh yea, I see that bulge..

It would be hard not to notice it..

Mmm.. you wish I touched you, don't you..

Just touched.. just for a second..

You're dying to feel my fingers run through that hard cock.. through the underwear.. don't you..

And I even just got my nails done..

My hand would look so good.. tugging that hard boner.. wouldn't it?

Maybe I'll give it to you..

Yea, maybe I will..

If you say please first..

[Giggle] Come on..

You want it, right?

Then beg me for it..

Show me how much you want it..

And I might break some rules for you tonight..

[He starts to beg, she's listening]

Oh there you go babe.. 

That's good.. but I think you can do a little better..

Mmm more.. give me more..

[She continues to listen to him beg for a little bit more]

Okay.. since you're begging me so beautifully..

As promised..

Just lemme crawl over to you first on this bed..

[She supposely crawls on the bed slowly]

Ready?

And...

[She doesn't do it] *NOPE*. 

[Giggle]

Aw, I'm sorry, it was so close, wasn't it?

[Giggle]

You could almost feel it, couldn't you..

Shh, I know I promised you..

But who said I keep my promises?

Heh, besides..

You know how much I love to tease you..

Just you begging me the way you did isn't enough for me to break any rule..

But.. there's something else you can do..

If you really want me tonight..

You know what that is?

Mmm.. pulling your boxers down for me..

And showing me that hard cock..

That's right baby..

I want you to show me what you got..

I know I've seen it before.. but maybe I wasn't looking at it long and good enough..

And maybe this time I won't be able to resist..

Especially from such a close distance..

You just need to shoot your shot..

You might get lucky..

[A little pause as he's taking his cock out]

Oh yea, look at that..

Look at that gorgeous cock of yours..

Look at that beautiful head..

And look at those balls, wow..

I can see how full they are..

Aww, poor you..

I bet you're just *dying* for these to be drained, don't you..

Mmm I wonder..

If you could.. where would you shoot your load, hm?

Maybe on my pretty little face?

That would be hot, wouldn't it..

Or maybe.. in my mouth? 

I promise I would swallow every single drop.. like a good girl..

Or.. maybe even better..

Maybe you'd rather.. [A soft moan/purr] just cum deep inside of my little pussy instead..

And just.. [Another soft moan] fill me *all* the way up..

Oh I can see that you liked this one the most..

You wish you could have my pussy, don't you baby..

Yeah.. you wish you could just stick your dick in me and just.. [Aggressive moan, if you know what I mean] fucking pound me till the sun rises..

Mmm.. too bad you can't..

Even doe being this close to your amazing cock makes it really hard to resist..

And the more I think about sex with you.. the more I want to jump on top of you right now and just take you..

And then beg you to take me.. from behind..

And then from the front..

And then from the side..

Just every way possible..

On this bed..

On the floor..

By the desk..

All around the house..

Sometimes soft and calm.. mmm and then hard and *fucking rough*..

I want all of it..

So fucking bad..

But I can't..

I have to be patient..

And you have to be patient..

It's gonna be so worth it when the day finally comes..

When you and I become husband and wife..

When you will be mine and I will be yours..

Mark my words baby..

I'm gonna give you the night of your life..

I promise..

But until then? You can only watch..

No touching..

I mean..

Unless..

Unless.. you want to get a little taste.. of what's to come..

You see.. I got this lipstick on me for a reason..

And there is a reason.. why I made you take your hard cock out for me..

You wanna know what the real reason is?

Well..

It's because I want to put my mouth on it..

Right now..

[Soft moan/purr] That's right..

You didn't hear me wrong..

Mmm I want to taste that cock..

And suck on it..

Just a little bit..

Just cause you've been a good boy all this week..

And you haven't tried to touch me without my permission like during the first couple weeks when we started dating..

Sounds good, doesn't it?

But are you sure you're ready for it?

I mean.. what if I just make you cum instantly.. in my mouth..

That is a possibility, isn't it..

Mmm but fuck it..

If you do, I'll just take it..

My mouth is watering too much right now..

I know what I said earlier..

About no touching and stuff..

But I just can't help it..

You won baby..

I need to wrap my juicy lips around the head of your cock and then push it into my mouth..

And then suck..

[Soft moan] And suck..

And push down my throat..

All the way, like a champ..

And I won't let go..

[Seductive moan/purr] Until I'm done with it..

So I hope you don't mind that I tie my hair right now..

[she does it]

Just like that..

And now..

[Giggle] Gosh, I love how excited you are..

You've been waiting for this for so long, haven't you..

Look how close my lips are..

Should I tease you a little more first?

Mmm.. look at my sexy tongue..

[She's licking her lips]

Licking my lips slowly..

[She's continues to lick her lips]

Look at the magic I can do with it..

[She's continues to lick her lips]

Look at the circles I'm doing around my perfect lips..

[She's continues to lick her lips]

Mmm.. look at the saliva, leaking out of my mouth..

I hope you're ready cause I'm about to cover your whole cock with it..

And suck on it like a pornstar..

[Soft moan] I'm so hungry baby..

I'm gonna do it on one..

Two..

Three..

Four..

Are you ready for this wet mouth baby?

Beg me to say five..

Beg me, I wanna hear you beg again..

[She listens to him beg for a little bit, moaning and purring softly all the while]

Okay..

Here we go..

Five..

[She opens her mouth, as if she's going to suck on the cock, but soon closes it and backs out]

Wait, you didn't actually think it was gonna happen, did you?

[She laughs]

I'm such a pain sometimes, aren't I?

I can't help it..

I love teasing you..

I love to watch you going desperate..

I love to watch the frustration..

And I *definitely* love to see how much you want me..

And I know you secretly love it too.. right?

Because at the end of the day, you're still getting my full attention..

It may not be the kind of attention you were seeking tonight..

But it's only a matter of time..

Just keep telling yourself, you *will* have me..

It *will* happen..

You just have to be patient..

And treat me good..

And not try to text other girls..

Basically just be who you were all this time..

And one day.. when you finally make me your wife..

I will give *all* of my love to you..

And I will let you unleash *all* of your fantasies on me..

I will do *anything* you want me to..

I'll be into anything you'll be into..

Earlier I said I don't keep my promises, but trust me, this is the promise I *will* keep..

Hm? What's that?

Why did I do this to you? What exactly?

Oh..

You're talking about that beautiful, hard cock of yours..

Mmm don't worry..

I know I've done some pretty cruel teasing tonight..

Got you all worked up.. and it seems like it was for nothing..

But I would be heartless, to leave you like this.. and cause blue balls for you..

So I'll let you cum tonight.

That's right.. you have my permission to jack off..

I mean, it's not like you wouldn't do it anyways..

I know you do it often, while dreaming of me..

And I don't mind, cause I'm a normal person..

I understand..

I know that you just can't hold it in you for too long..

I know it's natural..

But since I myself got you worked up now.. I won't allow your cock to go soft, so you can get blue balls and *then* have you secretly masturbate in the bathroom or something..

I don't want you to think of me as a bitch, for the rest of this night..

Huh?

Heh, no, don't worry, I'm not fooling you this time..

I really will let you do it. Right infront of me too.

But..

Only under my rules..

And how *I* want you to do it..

Got it?

Good..

Now I'm gonna get up from this bed..

And take a seat on this chair that's infront of you..

Mmm yeah, I wanna watch you from a distance..

So I can see all of you easily..

I don't want to miss a thing..

I want to see *everything* that's happening..

[She takes a seat on the chair]

There..

What a perfect view..

I'm sure you like the view too..

Having me sit like this, with my beautiful, smooth legs crossed..

With just this little towel covering the desirable areas..

Watching you.. with my seductive and hungry eyes..

[Soft moan/purr] Baby, what was that? say that again..

[Another soft moan/purr] Oh yes, tell me..

Tell me how sexy I am..

Tell me how badly you wish you could have me right now..

Mmm but don't touch your cock yet..

I didn't say you could, did I?

Hm? Oh it's painful? You really want to touch it?

Hmmm...

Alright, I'll be nice..

Go ahead.. you can grab it with your one hand..

Yeah, just one.. like this..

Just hold it in your hand.. don't stroke it yet..

Don't be greedy..

Just follow my instructions..

Now, I bet you would love to see my body, right?

Yeah.. see, I'm not sure if you deserve it yet..

Actually, maybe I'll show you a little bit of something..

Just for a minute, I'll stand up and lift the towel up a little..

Juuust a little..

Mmm here.. look baby..

Take a look at my upper thigh..

It's so soft..

I love massaging it with my hand..

Mmm.. slowly..

Bet you wish I would turn a little so you could take a proper look at my ass, don't you..

Naughty boy..

That's too bad..

You get to see only my thigh for now from a side like this..

It's still more than you deserve right now..

Because you haven't showed me anything at all yet..

Mmm.. so why don't you show you me a little something now, huh?

I wanna see you stroke that cock..

Yeah, do it..

Slower..

That's it..

Gently stroke it and watch me caress my thigh for you..

Listen to me purr and moan for you..

Masturbate for me baby..

[She moans/purrs softly for a little bit, watching him jerk off]

Okay, that's enough.. stop.

Let me sit back down again..

What do I want you to do now? Hmm..

I think I wanna see you.. play with your balls a little bit..

Yeah, do that..

Grab them for me..

Palm them with your hand..

Run your fingers through them..

Pull on them a little..

Mmm that's so hot..

I can *really* see how full they are now..

I wish I could *feel* how full they are..

[A soft moan, she's getting excited]

What's that?

Oh, I can if I want to? Heh, I know..

I know it would be so easy to break the rules..

And just go for what I desire at the moment..

But I have a strong will..

I can actually control myself pretty well..

And I won't *not* resist..

Anyways.. why don't you use your other hand to continue playing with your balls.. and use another to stroke your cock for me?

Yeah, I wanna see that..

[She lets out a seductive moan here and there, encouraging the masturbation]

Yes, baby, that's so hot..

You can go a little faster if you want to..

Not *that* fast.. just a little faster than before..

Yeah, there you go..

Mmm that's perfect..

[She continues to moan seductively here and there, enjoying the little show for a little bit]

That's it, keep going..

Don't stop..

It's so sexy..

I'm actually getting hot a little bit now..

I wouldn't mind taking this towel off of me completely..

So maybe if you keep stroking yourself like that.. and if you beg me good enough..

Maybe I'll expose my full body to you..

And let you jerk off to it..

Would you like that?

Then beg me..

Convince me that you really want it..

And don't you stop playing with yourself..

I'm enjoying the show..

[She now moans seductively and purrs for a little while, with optional encouraging words & dirty talk]

Mmm alright..

I'll take the towel off of me..

But I'll do it as slow as I possibly can..

And I want you to follow the towel with your eyes.. as I'll be carefully sliding it down..

I'll get up for that first though..

[She gets up from chair]

Are you ready?

Start..

[She slowly slides the towel down. Sounds of some material, really slowly sliding off of bare skin and then it suddenly slides off fast as if she dropped it]

Oops, I accidently dropped it..

[Giggle] Look at you locking your eyes at my tits, with the speed of light..

So cute..

You've been waiting for this, haven't you..

Well.. was it worth the wait?

[Giggle] I'm glad you like 'em..

I'm really proud of them myself..

Also.. I guess since I let you look at my tits.. I can show you my ass too..

Here.. feed your eyes..

What do you think of it?

I know you've told me a million times before, but come on, be playful..

I wanna hear it in this moment..

Mmm.. good boy..

Know that you captured a pure diamond..

I love your little compliments..

Hm? What?

Can I spank my ass for you?

[Giggle] Baby..

You're so fucking impatient, I love it..

Normally I wouldn't.. but you gave me such a good show earlier and you're still going on for me..

So why not..

[A soft spank]

There.. did you like it?

Do it again? Mmm greedy boy..

[Another soft spank]

Harder?

[She spanks herself hard this time and lets out a moan because of it]

[Giggle]

Look what I'm doing for you..

Aren't I just the best girlfriend ever?

I bet I would be even better.. if I opened my legs wide for you.. and showed you my pretty pussy, wouldn't I?

Heh, I saw that throb in your cock..

Don't stop stroking yourself by the way.. and don't forget to play with your balls..

It's so goddamn sexy to watch you like this..

I want you to keep going..

While I'm gonna sit back on this chair once again..

And spread my legs wide open for you..

And rest my feet on each side, on those nightstands..

[Giggle] Yeah, look at me getting comfortable..

You didn't see those even standing here before, did you?

You were so focused on me..

See, I had this planned since the beginning..

I did all that cruel teasing and stuff because..

I've been horny for days now..

And I can't help but think about your dick, almost all the time..

One of my biggest fantasies as of late is to play with myself.. as I'm watching you jerk your hard cock and command your next activity..

While you're watching me..

Mmm.. that's right babe..

You're not the only one who has been naughty..

I know this is also not fully following the rules but..

I can't help it anymore..

I want you to masturbate with me..

And cum with me..

I need it.. so fucking bad..

Look how wet I am..

[Moan and some wet sounds]

Bet you didn't expect such a twist, did you?

No, you didn't..

What's that?

So why did I tease you for so long, instead of just telling you that I wanna do this?

Because.. I have a secret fetish..

I looove watching a man shoot a huge, creamy load..

After all that teasing.. you're gonna cum like a fountain..

Plus.. where's the fun in just getting right into it?

I wanted to play with you.. and tease myself at the same time..

[Moan] But now..

[Moan] Oh but now..

Baby, I want you to jack off for me hard..

Just like you do when I don't see..

Just how *you* like it the best..

The tease is over..

I want you to just do it..

And I'm gonna play with my wet pussy, watching you..

And I want you to stare at all of of me..

Everywhere you want..

Enjoy my naked body..

And enjoy watching me rub my sweet pussy for you..

Starting now..

Do it with me now..

Please.. jack off hard and fast for me..

[She starts to masturbate, wet pussy sounds. Up to you how she does it and how intensively she moans]

Oh fuck baby, yes..

I love the way you're beating that dick..

So fucking hot.. god..

[She continues to masturbate with him for a little while, wet pussy sounds]

Gosh, I hope when we finally do it, you're gonna fuck me just as good as you're stroking that cock..

[Moan] You will? Tell me baby, tell me what you're gonna do with me when I'll finally be all yours..

[Moan] Oh fuck yeah..

Keep going baby.. keep telling me..

[Moan] I'll take it all for you..

Yes, I'll be a good girl for you..

I'll do anything you want..

I'll be your personal little slut..

Your nasty little whore..

I'll service that cock with everything I got..

[Moan] Don't stop stroking yourself please..

It's such a fucking turn on..

[She continues to masturbate for about 1 minute without talking, just moans and wet pussy sounds]

Fffuck, I feel myself getting closer and closer..

Are you going to cum for me soon too?

That's it.. fucking stroke that gorgeous hard cock, give it to me..

Give me all you got.. show me how to do it for you when it will finally be allowed..

[She continues masturbating and gettign closer to orgasming, with optional dirty talk and enouraging words for him to jerk off, for about another 30 seconds or so]

Oh fuck I'm almost there, almost there!

I want you to cum for me, I wanna see you shoot that load when I cum..

I'll count to 10, okay?

You're gonna explode for me, okay baby?

Ok, one..

Two..

Three..

Four..

F-Five..

S-Six..

S-Seven..

Eight..

N-Nine..

And ten! Cum for me! Cum now! Please! Cum with me!

[Orgasm]

H-hollly s-shitt..

F-Fuck..

God, that felt so good..

[She just calms down after her orgasm for a little bit, breathing heavily, sighing with relief etc]

[Giggle] Look at the mess you've made..

Such a huge load..

I love it..

Wish I could lick it all up right now.. and clean your cock for you..

With my mouth..

[Sigh of relief] Whew, I feel so much better right now.

How about you? Did your girlfriend satisfy you a little bit tonight? 

[Giggle] Good.

And believe me, this is just a tiny bit of what I have to offer..

This wasn't even 10%..

Just be patient and don't break my heart..

And I promise I will repay you for all the tease..

Huh?

Oh, you didn't know I had this in me at all? [Giggle]

Well now you know..

Just don't think we will be playing like this everyday now..

[Blow a kiss]

Love you babe..


End file.
